Night Out
by tinkinama
Summary: Cordy is gone so Gunn takes Angel to a strip club. Yaoi and oocness will occur.


Mkay, this is my 3rd story. Enjoy!

_Night Out_

Gunn & Angel pull up into a parking lot. Angel looks at the neon blue flashing sign on the building in front of them.

A: Dirty Little Secrets? You took me to a strip club.

G: Hey don't knock it til you try it. I did this so you could get your mind off Cordy.

A: You could have let me stay at the hotel.

G: So you can be extra broody than you normally are?

A: (scoffs) I'm not broody.

G: Yo whateva. Let's just go inside. Try to have fun.

A: (mumbles) Okay.

They get out of Gunn's truck. Then they go inside. Angel looked around. Typical strip club, with its range of business men to husbands all trying to cop a feel. Gunn gives him a wad of cash.

G: Spend it wisely.

Gunn departs from Angel leaving him in a sea of mostly naked women. Angel denied offers of lap dances. He went to the back of the club. He tried to find an exit but with no luck. So Angel just goes into a room.

A: (mutters to himself) I can't believe he brought me here. I can get over Cordy on my own time. I don't need any lustful distract…..

Then something caught his eye. He saw tanned shapely legs connected to a round ass in white panties. Angel moaned inwardly. A stripper with a see-though nightie approached him.

S: I'm Skittles and how can I help you today?

A: Well Skittles I was wondering where I was. Can you tell me?

S: Well sir, you are in the private rooms. Anything goes once the doors are closed. But you have to pay in advance. (puts hand out)

Angel gave her a couple of 20's.

S: (takes it) You are most generous sir. Would you like my services or another's?

Angel stares at stripper from before. Now she has on a school girl outfit. Skittles follows his gaze.

S: Oh, you want her?

Angel nodded.

S: Scones! You have a customer. (leaves)

Scones walks slowly to Angel. Angel starts to turn to see her.

Scones: Don't face me.

Angel shuttered a little and did what he was told. Scones puts a blindfold over his eyes. Then she sat him down in a chair. She sits in Angel's lap and slowly grinds her ass on Angel's groin. Angel's hands caress her thighs and begin to inch upwards under her skirt. She smacks his hands away.

Scones: Not yet.

A: I like them feisty. Grr!

Scones rolls her eyes while getting up from his lap.

Scones: Take off your shirt.

A: (does it) Are you british?

S: Yes I am.

She goes behind the chair. Her hands slide down his chest over his abs and back up. Her thumb "accidently" caress one of his nipples. Angel grabs her by the arms & flips her. She lands in his lap.

A: (whispers in her ear) Now I'm in charge.

He lightly nips her ear, then licks it. Scones arches her back in pleasure. Angel starts kissing her neck and holding her hips.

S: (whimpers) Ahhh sir!

Angel hardens under Scones's ass. He thrusts upwards getting a yelp from her.

A: (seductively) The sounds you make drive me wild. His hands slowly go into her panties. Scones's eyes widen.

Scones: (pants) I'm so sorry sir….

A: (groping her) And what's this?

Angel pulls out Scones' cock. He starts to stroke it. Scones gets hard.

Scones: You're not…mad?

Angel: (shrugs) Nope.

Scones turns to Angel, and takes off the blindfold off.

Scones: (gapes) ANGEL?!

A: How do you know my name? Have I saved you before?

Scones pulls off his wig. Angel's jaw drops.

A: Wah…wah….WESLEY?!

W: (blushes) Ah…Angel could you stop….stroking…..

Angel lets go of Wesley's cock.

A: OMG! Sorry!

Wesley gets out of Angel's lap.

W: Well this is extremely awkward.

A: That's an understatement.

Wesley puts on a robe.

W: (crosses arms) So…..

A: (gets up) Why do you work at a strip club?

W: Cause I have bills and rent to pay, and what you give me is not enough.

A: But here though?

W: Don't start Angel.

A: Hey, you can live at the hotel.

W: (shakes head) No.

Angel walks closer to Wesley.

A: I think I can convince you.

W: By doing wha…

Angel puts his lips over Wesley's. Wesley kisses him back.

A: Now will you move in?

W: (mewls) Angel….

A: (licks his neck) I love it when you say my name like that. (grabs Wesley's ass)

W: (moans) Stop it Angel.

Angel pulls down Wesley's panties…..

W: UH, ANGEL!

_The End._

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
